


touch my hand in a darken room

by insomnia_anonymous



Series: ain't letting you go [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Character Development, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Disaster gay, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fanon, Headcanon, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Shipping, Short Story, Smoking, Suave Bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: nora west-allen meets mia smoak (queen) for the first time
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Mia Smoak, Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Series: ain't letting you go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Collection of x-star Works





	touch my hand in a darken room

**Author's Note:**

> > _hey guys! surprise! i decided to redo my xstar fics now that i've had more experience writing! i love my rare-pair and want to do them justice. i will be deleting the old version Jan 1st - i don't know if it will be available again but for now, enjoy this newer and in my opinion, better origin for xstar._
> 
>   
> 

Nora let out a grunt as she was shoved to the side by one of the many random undulating bodies around her — she’d been talked into coming to this party with friends, but she was ditched pretty much as soon as they entered. There was little doubt in her mind that her parents were going to be disappointed with how easily she’d caved into peer pressure, but they also had insisted she try to get out and make friends at college. 

Biting back a shout as someone stepped on her foot, she was officially done with trying to navigate the crowd of dancers. Shoving her way through took time, but she eventually made it out to the other side, though she managed to catch her foot on someone's ankle at the last second and went tumbling into the nearest wall next to a blonde who was leaning casually against it. Nora cracked a small smile as she was looked up and down. It was hard to tell if it was a good or bad look.

“This wall is super sturdy,” Nora tried to joke. She patted the wall underneath her a couple of times before turning to lean against it herself. The area she’d ended up in was filled with various groups, some talking, others just sitting in silence, and, of course, a few couples making out.

Glancing over at her companion on the wall made her heart skip — blonde hair, long legs, and gorgeous green eyes staring back at her. “I — I, gay,” Nora spluttered, her face flushing. She finally got a reaction, though: a loud and powerful laugh. “I’m sorry, I can go…” 

“You’re cute.” Those green eyes were twinkling with amusement. “I’m Mia. Oh, and for the record — I bisexual.” 

It took several moments for Nora’s brain to catch up, but she finally managed to spit out her name. “I’m Nora.” She wanted to punch herself for being so awkward around pretty girls, but… she was so gay and Mia was so pretty. But Mia didn’t seem to mind, that twinkle of amusement still in her eyes even as she remained leaning against the wall. 

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?” Mia asked, somehow managing not to shout to be heard over the pounding bass.

“I — yeah, how, how did you know that?” Nora narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. All of the talks with her parents about safety growing up played in her mind, and she suddenly felt out of her depth.

“Because I’m not, and I’ve never seen you around before.” Mia’s eyes slowly raked over Nora from head to toe, making her flush once more. “I think I would’ve noticed you.”

“Oh, um, I just — semester just started and I’m trying to make friends.” Nora shrugged and dropped her folded arms.

“Well, let me welcome you to your first college party.” Mia wiggled her eyebrows at Nora. “It’s not nearly as fun as the movies make it out to be, unless you’re here to fuck, fight or forget.” Nora realized she had no idea which one Mia was there for.

“Is that really all people come to these for?” Nora bit her lip as Mia shrugged.

“You’ll find new people like you. Looking to make friends, but they realize pretty fast this isn’t where that happens.” Mia shoved her hands into her pockets. “Can I offer you some advice?” She waited until Nora nodded. “Get out of here, unless you want to join in on the three F’s I mentioned. Leave, join a club or something, find people who have something in common with you besides wanting in your pants.” 

Nora’s brow furrowed, and she watched as Mia pulled out a pack of cigarettes. It was easy to get lost in the air of mystery around her, the badass edge that came off of her as she lit a cigarette and took a deep inhale, the smell of smoke mixed well with the leather of her jacket and the cologne she wore. But Nora could hear the warning bells telling her to run — this was dangerous territory.

“Is that all  _ you _ want?” Nora watched closely for a reaction, startled when Mia let out a chuckle.

“Sorry, just, you are obviously new because you haven’t heard of me or, well, my reputation.” Mia had a wry smile as she spoke. “I can pretty much guarantee that anyone you ask in this room will tell you I’m a whore.” It made Nora flinch at how casually Mia said it. “They aren’t wrong — just hypocrites.” Mia shrugged and exhaled smoke. 

Was that all this conversation was? Nora frowned. Why would Mia tell her to leave if she just wanted to have sex with her? It didn’t make sense . Still, she wasn’t about to judge someone based on how they chose to live their life — she was raised to be better than that. 

“Okay, so you have an active sex life, so what? Are you gonna run screaming if I tell you I’m a virgin?” Nora felt her face heat up at the confession, hoping that she’d made the right call. Mia stared at her for a long moment, and Nora started to lose confidence.

“It’s good to know what you want.” Mia reached over and gently brushed some hair behind Nora’s ear. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I never have, and I’m not starting now.” Nora huffed, and her chest felt warm at the smile that spread across Mia’s lips. Before she could try and continue their conversation, Mia’s phone rang.

“What?” Mia answered it without looking, and Nora watched with amusement. “Of course I’ve been ignoring you, most of your texts are either insulting me or raving about Dinah’s tits.” Mia rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay, I’m on my way.” Mia hung up and gave Nora a sad look. 

“You have to go?” Nora guessed.

“Afraid so, my schedule is kinda… always in flux.” Mia put out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray with a sigh. “This was probably one of the calmest nights I’ve had in a while, though.” 

“Well, I’m glad to have been calming, I guess.” Nora smiled.

Mia started to walk away but shifted back almost awkwardly to face Nora. “I… This is stupid, I don’t do this kind of shit, but here.” Mia shoved her phone into Nora’s hands. “Put your number in for me.” 

Nora did so without question, not wanting Mia to change her mind — she was hooked on this girl; she wanted more time with her, more conversation, just more. 

“I’ll see you later,” Mia hummed after taking her phone back, and she took one last long look at Nora, her eyes moving slowly from head to toe. “Huh.” Then she turned and left, managing to weave her way through the crowd.

Collapsing back against the wall, heart racing in her chest, Nora felt like she had just survived being ambushed by a dangerous animal, but at the same time she had never felt such a thrill before. It was intoxicating, and she wanted more. Deep down, she knew this was the kind of thing her parents warned her about — the kind of person her parents warned her about — but their voices in her head were all too easily drowned out by the music. 

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, Nora grinned. She was so glad she had come to this party.

**-**

It had been several weeks since Nora had met Mia, but she had yet to receive a text from the girl. Slowly, her hope of ever seeing her again was fading, and she had started focusing more on her schoolwork. She had taken Mia’s advice, too, and joined some clubs. She’d even made some friends and was starting to feel more at home here than before. 

So it came as a shock while studying one evening when her phone buzzed and she found a message from Mia staring back at her:

_ hey _

“Hey”? That was it? Nora scoffed and ignored the message, turning back to her textbooks. Without Mia there to fog up her senses, it was really easy to see all the warning signs of what an absolute shit idea getting involved with her would be. Her phone buzzed again.

_ sry 4 not txting b4 now. question 4 u - if u get shot, do u get 2 keep the bullet? _

Nora nearly fell out of seat once she finished reading the text. What the fuck was going on? Before she could decide otherwise, she’d started a call to Mia, and as soon as she answered Nora couldn’t help but start rambling.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘if you get shot’? Are you okay? Do you need me to call the police?” Nora took a quick gasp of air. “Where are you? I’ll come get you and take you to the hospital; is whoever shot you still there?”

“What?” Mia sounded groggy. “Who is this?”

“It’s Nora, from the party, you were just texting me — do you have a concussion?” Nora yanked on the closest pair of shoes she could find as she spoke. 

“Oh! Oh — cute gorl!” Nora winced as Mia shouted into the phone. “Lor’l, it’s cute gorl!” 

“What? Mia! Who gave you that?” Another muffled voice came through. “You’re high as fuck right now, give me that. Whoa, hey, stop trying to punch me — Mia, I swear to fucking Christ. I don’t care if you just got out of surgery, I will punch back.” 

“Hey!” Nora shouted into the phone, and all the struggling noises stopped.

“Aw, you took my cute gorl.” Mia’s voice was farther away now.

“Hi, this is Mia’s Aunt Laurel, sorry for whatever potentially awful things she’s said to you,” the voice from earlier said. So this was Laurel.

“She didn’t say anything awful, she worried the shit out of me.” Nora let out a sigh of relief knowing Mia was with someone else. “Randomly texted me asking if she gets to keep the bullet if she gets shot. I thought she was laying on the side of the road somewhere dying.”

“Oh, ha, no — I got her covered.” Laurel snorted. “She’s high on pain meds from surgery. She did get shot, but she’s past the worst of it. Uh, I think they already threw away the bullet, though.” Nora could hear Mia groan in the background. “Shut up, you’re the dumbass that got shot.” 

“Okay, as long as she’s okay — I just… I didn’t hear from her for a long time and then randomly got a text about keeping bullets after getting shot.” Nora toed off the shoes she’d put on. 

“Yeah, that’s Mia but — um, anyway, I’ll text you where she’s staying if you want to come visit. She’s stuck here for another few nights at least, and I can’t stay the whole time.” Laurel sounded more annoyed than anything. “If nothing else, you can come and hit her across the head for me or tie her to the bed so she can’t leave.”

“We aren’t really—” Nora wasn’t sure how to explain that the girl she’d just frantically called wasn’t exactly her friend.

“I gotta go, the nurse is giving me a nasty look. I guess talking on phones is against the rules or something?” Laurel interrupted her before she could try to explain. “Bye, cute girl.” 

Nora stared down at her phone for a long moment after Laurel had hung up, a little shocked at how the evening had turned out. A few seconds later a text from Mia appeared — well, from Laurel — the hospital Mia was staying at and her room number. She bit her lip and eyed the address. Just a quick visit couldn’t hurt.

**-**

Staring up at the hospital building in front of her, Nora felt a little out of her depth. That was a lie; she felt completely out of her depth. She had no idea what she was doing here, only that somewhere in this hospital Mia was laying in a bed by herself, recovering from surgery, and while she had so many reasons not to make the trip up here, the thought of leaving anyone alone all day in a hospital was… depressing. 

“Let’s just do this.” Nora muttered under breath and surged forward into the lobby. Laurel had luckily provided what floor and area of the hospital Mia was stuck in, so she didn’t have to bumble her way through asking someone. Instead, she just stood in silence next to a few other people as the elevator ascended toward her floor.

When she stepped out, she looked around, spotting a sign with the numbers that Laurel had texted on it. She followed it, and it didn’t take long for her to find the room. The door was cracked open, so Nora peaked her head inside. Mia was sitting tilted up, thanks to the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, and if Nora didn’t know any better she’d think nothing had happened to her. 

“You didn’t have to come visit.” Nora jumped as Mia spoke, bumping the door open wider. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Trying to calm down, Nora put a hand on her chest. Glancing up to see Mia staring at her now, she blushed. It certainly wasn’t the smoothest entrance she could’ve made. “It’s fine, I thought you might be asleep.” Nora cleared her throat and stepped into the room, pushing the door almost closed again before moving toward Mia’s bedside. 

“My aunt, Laurel, the one you talked to, she — she told me about her invitation but refused to give me my phone back.” It was hard to tell if Mia was embarrassed or not by what had happened. “I would’ve told you not to come.”

“Why?” Nora pulled one of the chairs from against the wall up to the side of Mia’s bed and sat. 

“No point in wasting your time here with me.” Mia shrugged. “You could be doing other, less boring shit.”

Nora folded her arms. “Well, now I’m kind of glad I came.” Narrowing her eyes as she stared at Mia, Nora felt a surge of frustration. “Seems like you never intended to text me after we met at the party, so this is the only way I was going to get to ask you why you even bothered getting my number.” She wanted to smirk at how Mia shifted in place, but the way Mia winced made it unsatisfying. It reminded Nora that Mia was actually injured — she was shot and in a hospital bed, recovering from surgery. “But before we get into that… Are you okay? Did — are you going to be okay?”

Mia stared at Nora for a long moment with a look of confusion on her face. “I don’t —” Mia let out a huff before shaking her head. “I’m gonna be fine.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Nora felt herself relax, and she dropped her folded arms. “Now, care to answer my other question?”

“I don’t understand you.” Mia blurted out, leaning forward slightly. She still looked confused, but her eyes were focused intently on Nora.

“What? Me? What have I done that’s so confusing?” Nora chuckled, but Mia just frowned and leaned back against the bed.

“You care.” It was a simple answer, but it made Nora’s heart hurt. “I don’t text you for weeks, then randomly do and mention getting shot, and you take it seriously and panic for my safety instead of ignoring me, thinking I’m drunk or something. Then you actually come  _ visit _ me while I’m stuck here, just because Laurel offered you the information.” Mia sounded more and more disbelieving by the second. “You get here, and instead of yelling at me for being an asshole, you first ask me how I am, and you mean it — you don’t make sense!” Mia was breathing heavily by the end of her rant.

“Do you… not have people who care about you?” Nora asked softly.

“No that’s not — I didn’t mean.” Mia let out a sigh and rubbed at her forehead. “I have people who care about me. But you don’t know me, and you still cared about what happened to me.”

“That’s just… me.” Nora shrugged and smiled softly at Mia. “I’ve always cared about people, but I learned it from my parents the most.” A shadow passed over Mia’s face, and something clicked for Nora. “Are, where are your parents?”

“Dead.” Mia replied in a clipped tone, and Nora nodded.

“I’m sorry.” There was nothing more she could say. It made so much more sense now; as much as she loves her aunts and uncles, her Grandpa Joe and Grandma Cecile — without her mom and dad it was hard to imagine what she might be like. Still as she sat and watched the wheels in Mia’s head turn, she couldn’t help but feel some sort of connection, like they were meant to meet that night. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t text you.” Mia’s voice broke the silence. “But I’m just not like you.”

“You don’t have to be.” Nora reached out and gently placed her hand next to Mia’s so their pinkies were touching. “I think the world could only handle one me as it is, so just be you and we can go from there.” It took everything in her not to squeal when Mia slowly inched Nora’s hand into her own. “So, when I leave today, are you going to text me?”

“Yeah, but I’ll have to get my phone from Laurel first.” Mia groaned, and Nora laughed at the face Mia made. 

“Well, I’m sure you can think of something.” In the end, Nora felt like this entire thing might’ve been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> _i want to shout-out ****_ **[@noreasonatall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreasonatall/pseuds/noreasonatall)** for beta-ing even this piece - that's right. my supergirl beta even beta'd this for me.  
>  _leave a kudos if you liked it & comment about any changes you thought were better than others! oh, also, check out my **[tumblr](https://ins0mnia-an0nym0us-au.tumblr.com/)**_  
>   
> 


End file.
